The Story Of Your Life
by MorgeeLove
Summary: Being a Malfoy is probably the worst thing that could happen to anyone. Especially Scorpius Malfoy. But maybe his saviour is the person he least expects


**To any T.L.W.L subscribers…**

**I am forever sorry that I haven't updated in seriously, a year I swear.**

**However, I unfortunately have had to priorities exams before fan fiction, so bear with me. **

**Just got inspired at about 1 o'clock last night (couldn't sleep.) And decided to write this. It's more of a fragile, worrisome Scorpius and a loving, matriarchal Rose.**

**Enjoy**

**X**

The Story Of Your Life

Everything had gone wrong that day; so wrong he doubted anything could fix what had happened, doubted anyone could fix his life back to what it was before. He closed his eyes tight, trying to block out the events that had unfolded that day. He was unsuccessful.

"What the hell do you think you were playing at, Mr. Malfoy? Hmm, what motivated you to do such a thing?" Professor McGonagall screeched at him through her wizened voice. She might have been old, but she sure had a mighty lot of anger inside her, Scorpius thought to himself.

"I didn't do it, I told you." he repeated, all the while staring at his shoes. He knew why the Weasley-Potter clan had framed him; they wanted revenge for him dumping Rose Weasley. If only they knew.

"You really expect me to believe that you didn't send Albus Potter to St. Mungo's when the WHOLE school saw you!" McGonagall yelled once more. Scorpius could swear his ears would start to bleed in a minute.

So maybe she was partly telling the actual truth. Of course the whole school saw Albus Potter falling down the Grand Staircase, but they didn't see Scorpius getting thrown around the corridors by Louis Weasley and James and Albus Potter, while everyone else was having dinner in the Great Hall. Of course they wouldn't have, because that's how they'd planned it. Maybe they hadn't planned for Scorpius to blindly aim a hex at one of the boys in defense, which just so happened to send Albus flying down the stairs as everybody came out of dinner.

Even better was that, as he rushed to go and help Albus, the whole school caught him standing at the top of the stairs, wand in hand as Harry Potter's youngest son lay crumpled in a heap at the foot of the steps. Of course they'd perceive it in a different light. Because, after all he was a Malfoy, and that was just how things happened.

Talks of the murderous Malfoy raced around school, and before he knew it, just about every being in the school hated him. Even his own house shunned him, for fear of getting their own reputations stained.

He switched off as McGonagall was hastily sentencing him to a year of cleaning the Potions Classrooms, Tutoring, Kitchen duties and formally apologizing to the Potter family. He switched off as he thought just how bleak and degrading the story of his life would be to tell.

Someone knocked curtly on the dungeon door, drawing him out of his daydream; or nightmare so be it. Scorpius hastily picked up the rag and charcoaled cauldron he had made a feeble attempt to clean.

"Come in." he called sadly, leaning against the wall. And that was when his day seemed to get a million times worse.

Rose Weasley, messy haired, bleary eyed, red cheeked and angered stormed in the classroom and slammed the door shut behind her. Scorpius at this point, really thought he was about to die; or be tortured, or something equally as painful. He had gone out with Rose for nearly six months, and he knew she was not one to be crossed in this state.

"Rose, look, I'm so sorry, I never…" he started, but didn't manage to finish the sentence before she had stopped him with a,

"Don't. I need to talk to you."

She then slammed a stool down in front of Scorpius and his entourage of dirty cauldrons, were she proceed to cry.

In all his time at Hogwarts, 5 years to be exact, he had never once seen Rose Weasley cry. In all her 5 years at Hogwarts, Scorpius doubted Rose Weasley had let a single tear fall from her eyes at all. She just wasn't a crying person. Then she did the only other thing that could surprise Scorpius even more.

She stood up and hugged him. She hugged him, and for some reason, he dropped the cauldron, dropped the dirty rag in his other hand any hugged her back. He hugged her back while she cried. They both stood there for who knows how long, until Scorpius finally plucked up the courage to say something.

"Rose, I hope you don't mind me saying, but shouldn't you be trying to kill me right now?" he asked, looking down at the sobbing auburn haired girl wrapped in his arms. His heart warmed ever so slightly as she squinted up at his face, tears dripping sadly from the corners of her eyes, and softly smiled at him.

"It's my bloody cousins I should be trying to kill." She chocked, before burying her head back into Scorpius' chest. He really was confused then.

"Rose, I still don't understand." He said softly. She carefully plucked herself out of Scorpius' arms, then returning to her stool, and motioned for him to sit down on the one next to her. He took his seat and sat patiently as she re-gained her composure.

"Scorpius," she said slowly, sniffling slightly as she looked guiltily into his eyes with her deep brown ones, "this is all my fault. I know what James, Louis and Al did to you, they beat you up and stuff, and I am so sorry."

"Rose, it wasn't your fault. What are you talking about?" Scorpius questioned.

"They think we broke up because of you. Truth is, after we stopped going out, I just…Merlin, I was a mess. Only my family knew; it all stayed in the Gryffindor common room. I would just, you know. I was in denial, I wouldn't tell them what happened. So, I said you broke up with me. And, my God, look what they've done." Rose said, gazing around the awkwardly, shaking her head.

"Rose, at the end of the day, it was your cousins using me as a punch bag, not you. " Scorpius pressed, not really believing that the girl in front of him was trying to foot the blame for not only her cousins, but was also trying to make him look completely innocent.

"Scorpius, I was the one who started the argument about our families, wasn't I? Just because we both shouted it's over at the same time, doesn't make both of us responsible. I was the one who told my family that you broke up with me; I'm the one with the over-protective cousins. It's not your fault Scorpius. Because, you know what hurt me the most, is that James, he cursed you so you'd fire that spell. They planned for you to end up and the absolute bottom of the social ladder, because you of all people know how big of a story this is going to get. This will end up as the story of your life, and I'm not happy Scorpius. Not when you had nothing to do with it. You shouldn't get the blame, just because you're a Malfoy." She finished, anger rising in her voice as her cheeks flushed red.

Scorpius guessed she did have a small point. He closed his eyes again as he took in all this information. So, it wasn't his fault he'd fired that curse after all, and know, once again, he was going to be front-page news.

Her last word stung. Malfoy. It was the root of all of his problems. He and Rose would never have caused an international outcry when they started going out if his last name wasn't Malfoy. Because, a Weasley and a Malfoy, what a preposterous idea. They'd never had broken up and caused an uproar within the press if his last name wasn't Malfoy. They'd never of had that argument about prejudice and honor and bollocks, and they'd never have shouted it's over together, then left each other broken hearted. What had happened today would have never, ever of happened, if his name weren't Malfoy. And the thing was, he wasn't even born when his family managed to magnificently cock up his life.

He drew in a breath and opened his eyes.

"So, what do you propose we do about it?" Scorpius asked glumly.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about." Rose said, and Scorpius wondered what more she had to say.

"This is my family's problem, not yours. So, I'm going to try and get you out of it." She said, locking eyes with Scorpius.

"How so?" he inquired, baffled.

"The Prophet has agreed to interview me tomorrow. I'm going to tell them the truth, whether they believe it or not. You'll be Hogwarts most eligible bachelor in no time. Sometimes, being A Granger-Weasley-Potter has its perks." Rose said with a small smile, the last few tears drying from her face. Scorpius was speechless.

"But Rose, you realize, this could all go horribly wrong. Honestly, I don't want you doing this. It's not good." He said, alarmed. Up until 3 weeks ago, he and Rose had been best friends. But now, she was, out of guilt, he supposed, putting all her honor, pride and reputation on the line for him.

"Then, we'll both fall from grace together. My family can disown me, what do I care? After what they did today, and I'm sure my Dad had something to do with it, I really don't want to know them anyways." Rose laughed angrily. Scorpius knew, her, and at this point realized she was not going to give in.

On her head be it.

There was only one question left to ask.

"Rose, why?"

She laughed girlishly, like he had so obliviously missed the point. She stood up, pulling him with her. Then with her arms around his neck, she said honestly,

"Because, stupid, I love you."

And her lips crushed against his, firework flying behind his closed eyelids, and that warm fuzzy feeling in his head returned, just like every other time he kissed her. He felt wanted, he felt normal, and he felt loved.

"Love you too." he whispered when they finally broke apart, and he knew, with Rose standing by him, no matter what, the story of his life was happening right then and it could never go wrong with her in his life.


End file.
